Hogtweet
by UneBettyse
Summary: Petite fiction délirante qui n'apporte rien de particulier à l'oeuvre. Soit, si vous vous ennuyez et que vous voulez rire un petit peu, venez la lire :) Il s'agit d'un petit remix entre Poudlard et Twitter.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, cette histoire n'a aucun intérêt, elle ne fait que reprendre le monde de Harry Potter créé par la seule et l'unique Joanne Kate Rowling ! _

_En attendant de poster ma fiction sur les Maraudeurs et de terminer celle qui parle de Ginny, voici une fiction à caractère humoristique et qui, j'espère, vous plaira tout de même ! _

_On voit beaucoup de fictions sur les élèves de Poudlard ayant leur propre Facebook, alors voici une fiction avec les élèves de Poudlard ayant leur compte Twitter ! _

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: Je comprends vraiment rien à Hogtweet ! Quelqu'un m'explique ?

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger_ : harryjamespotter c'est très facile, hogtweeter c'est faire passer un message, tu peux rehogtweeter un message de quelqu'un parce que tu aimes ce qu'il a écrit, et tu peux mettre en Favori tes hogtweets préférés ! C'est très facile. _viaHogtweetLonger_

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger_

**Red Man **_ ronweasley_ : harryjamespotter ! T'es enfin sur hogtweet, on va pouvoir s'amuser !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _ a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Red Man **_ ronweasley_

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: harryjamespotter ronweasley hermionegranger Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous venez seulement de vous inscrire #VousNêtesPlusDansLeMoove

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley_

**Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat _: Oh c'est cool que vous soyez là harryjamespotter hermione granger ronweasley on va pouvoir faire nos réunions de l'AD ici !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat_

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger :_ Je ne crois pas nevillelondubat , je te rappelle que nous n'avons plus besoin de l'AD, de plus les #Serpentards sont également sur Hogtweet !

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _: RT si tu fais partie de la #GryffondorTeam !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _, **Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _, **Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger, _**Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat_, **Most Beautiful Twin **_ parvatipatil _, **Fashion & Love **_ lavandebrown _, **Football Team **_ deanthomas, _**BOUM BOUM** _ seamusfinnigan _, **J'ai un appareil photo Canon **_ colincrivey _et 15 autres personnes ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Red Man **_ ronweasley_

**J'ai un appareil photo Canon **_ colincrivey _: harryjamespotter je pourrais te prendre en photo s'il-te-plaît ?

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: colincrivey harryjamespotter Laisse mon mec tranquille ! #Jalousie #NoPhotosPlease

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **J'ai un appareil photo Canon **_ colincrivey_ et le hogtweet de **Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley_

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _: colincrivey et ginnyweasley je tiens à vous rappeler que quand vous étiez en première année vous avez créé le #HPFanClub donc…

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeteé le hogtweet de **Red Man**_ ronweasley_

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley_ : ronweasley Je te hais, frère indigne !

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley_

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _: Dis donc ronweasley as-tu fais ton devoir de métamorphose qui est pour demain ? #devoirs

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _: hermionegranger tu veux pas me prêter ton devoir pour que je copie ?

**Cat'animagus **_ minervamcgonagall _: ronweasley ne vous avisez pas de copier sur hermionegranger et je vous enlève 5 points pour tenter de tricher #teampascontent

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Cat'animagus **_ mivervamcgonagall_

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _: hermionegranger je rêve ou tu as les profs comme followers ! #suceuse #missjesaistout #boloss

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ronweasley le ouistiti !

**I'm a survivor ** harryjamespotter a rehogtweeté les hogtweets de **Red Man **_ ronweasley _et de **L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy_

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _: Merci de me soutenir harryjamespotter #ironie #déçue

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger_

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _: Je crois que harryjamespotter n'a rien compris à hogtweet, depuis tout à l'heure, il ne fait que de rehogtweter !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger_

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _: Demain match de #Quidditch ! #Gryffondor contre #Serpentard ! On va vous démonter !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter_ et **Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _et **Cat'animagus **_ minervamcgonagall_ ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Red Man **_ ronweasley_

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter_ : ronweasley On va gagner la coupe comme d'habitude ! #LoveQuidditch #Iamthebest

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _: Ah bah tiens, harryjamespotter, dés que ça parle de Quidditch tu retrouves tes mots. #AhLesGarçons

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: Je compte sur tous les #Serpentards pour chanter Weasley est notre roi demain sur le terrain de #Quidditch !

**Cake Power **_ vincentcrabbe , _**Big Food **_ gregorygoyle_, **Snake not Snape **_ severusrogue _, **Sexy Girl **_ pansyparkinson _et 10 autres personnes ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy_

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: ON A GAGNE ! Po po po ! 300 points à 50 ! Si si la famille ! #Quidditch

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: Euh harryjamespotter , je tiens à te rappeler que tu n'as pas de famille lol mdr ptdr expldr hahaha hihihi trop drôle !

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres **_ lordvoldemort _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy_

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: Moi au moins j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or pas comme toi, espèce de bouse de dragon.

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: harryjamespotter Mon chéri t'étais trop beau quand t'as attrapé le Vif d'or ! Et t'as vu c'est moi qui ai marqué le plus de buts !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley_

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: ginnyweasley Come on in my room baby !

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley , _**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger, _**Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat _, **BOUM BOUM **_ seamusfinnigan, _**Le Ronflak Cornu existe **_ lunalovegood_, **Fashion & Love **_ lavandebrown_, **The Most Beautiful Twin **_ parvatipatil_ et 50 autres personnes ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter_

**Red Sister **_ ginnweasley _: Dans le dortoir des garçons #TweetLocalisation avec harryjamespotter

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : ginnyweasley harryjamespotter _PARDON ? Je monde tout de suite. #GrandFrère #Sécurité Ca va pas ou quoi ?!

**Je te nem **_ chochang _: est en train de pleurer.

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _: chochang Comme d'habitude. Tiens ça me rappelle une chanson moldue.

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: hermionegranger T'es vraiment une sale Sang-de-bourbe !

**Little Wand **_ filiusflitwick _: dragomalefoy Ne l'importunez pas, hermionegranger est ma meilleure élève depuis lilyevans

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: Attendez filiusflitwick, mes parents avaient Hogtweet ?! Mais … mais … je vais lire leurs tweets !

**I'm a survivor **a rehogtweeté une photo de **Fleur de Lys **_ lilyevans _: « Voici Harry qui prend son bain ! »

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: Oh mon dieu ! je suis tout nu sur cette photo ! atteinte à la pudeur ! mais… pourquoi j'ai rehogtweeté ?!

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _ hermionegranger COMMENT ON ENLEVE LE REHOGTWEET D'UN TRUC ?

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _: harryjamespotter trop tard tout le monde l'a vue !

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: Potter est tout nu ! Potter est tout nu ! Baaaaaaah !

**Famous Girl **_ romildavane _: harryjamespotter tu sors avec moi ?

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: romildavane excuse moi, je crois qu'il est pris !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: Désolée, romildavane je ne vis que pour ma tigresse rousse ginnyweasley

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: Tiens harryjamespotter va sur ce compte jamespotter et regarde ses hogtweets, après tu comprendras mieux pourquoi on te dit que tu lui ressemble !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter_ a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Cornedrue **_ jamespotter _« Je ne vis que pour ma tigresse rousse lilyevans ! »

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Cornedrue **_ jamespotter _« On a gagné le match contre les Serpentards po po po ! Bam Servilus dans ta tronche ! »

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Cornedrue **_ jamespotter _« Wesh siriusblack ça te dit on sort de Poudlard pour boire une Bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais ! »

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: Ca me rend tellement nostalgique de voir les hogtweets de mes parents … #TeamOrphelin

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: harryjamespotter Si tu as besoin de réconfort…

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _: ginnyweasley Espèce de gourgandine ! Arrête de chauffer mon pote !

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _: ronweasley ils sont ensembles, laisse les tranquilles bon sang !

**Football Team **_ deanthomas _: ronweasley Ouais ils sont ensembles même que harryjamespotter me l'a volée !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: deanthomas Je te l'ai pas volée, c'est pas ma faute si elle est folle de moi !

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: harryjamespotter Folle de toi, n'exagérons rien !

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _ ginnyweasley Mytho va, t'as un poster de harryjamespotter dans ta chambre et tu l'embrasses tout le temps !

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: JE VAIS TE TUER ronweasley , toi tu fais des bisous à une photo de tante muriel alors tg !

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _: ginnyweasley Ca veut dire quoi tg ?

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: ronweasley Fallait prendre Etude des Moldus en option et tu saurais, ignare !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _Je mange du popcorn en regardant le clash des Weasley.

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _, **Football Team **_ deanthomas_**, BOUM BOUM **_ seamusfinnigan_**, Le Ronflak Cornu existe**_ lunalovegood_**, Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat _**, Cat'animagus **_ minervamcgonagall_**, Fashion & Love **_ lavandebrown_**, The Most Beautiful Twin **_ parvatipatil_**, Mon appareil photo est un Canon **_ colincrivey_**, Fleur de Lys **_ lilyevans _**et Cornedrue **_ jamespotter_ont rehogtweeté les hogtweet de **I'm a survivor**_ harryjamespotter_

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: Euuuuh POUCE ! Depuis quand mes parents peuvent rehogtweeté mes hogtweets ? PAPA MAMAN QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait plaisir. Cette histoire n'est qu'une histoire un peu folle mais je trouve que c'est bien de chercher à rire car comme l'a si bien dit Harry « J'ai besoin de rire. On en a tous besoin. Et j'ai l'impression que dans quelque temps, on en aura encore plus besoin que d'habitude » (Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu – JK Rowling). Alors soyez un peu plus fous et lisez le deuxième chapitre !

**I'm a survivor** _ harryjamespotter _: Chez les Dursley #TweetLocalisation #Vacances #SOS

**Red Man** _ ronweasley _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ harryjamespotter_

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _: _ harryjamespotter _T'inquiètes, mon pote, on vient te chercher. RT si tu veux qu'on vienne en voiture volante, FAV si tu préfères la poudre de cheminette.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: _ ronweasley _Je préfèrerai quelque chose d'un peu plus traditionnel…

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: _ harryjamespotter _Traditionnel comme l'horrible robe traditionnelle que portait_ ronweasley_ au bal de Noël ?

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ ginnyweasley_

**Red Man**_ ronweasley _: Je passerai outre ce hogtweet.

**Le Ronflak Cornu existe **_ lunalovegood _: a partagé une photo sur instahogtweet « Voici un #ronflak #cornu ! #instamoment »

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _: Luna, ce n'est pas un ronflak cornu, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un rhinocéros !

**Le Ronflak Cornu existe **_ lunalovegood _: Non c'est un Ronflak Cornu et il sera en première page de l'édition de demain matin ! #Chicaneur

**Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat _: Hé les #Gryffondors , vous passez de bonnes vacances ?

**Nick Quasi Sans Tête **_ sirnicholas _: _ nevillelondubat _Maussade ! Le club des #ChasseursSansTête a encore rejeté ma candidature !

**BOUM BOUM **_ seamusfinnigan _: _ nevillelondubat _Je suis vert de passer mes vacances en Irlande.

**Football Team** _ deanthomas _: _ nevillelondubat _Pas mal et toi ? T'as réussi à pécho ou t'es toujours puceau ?

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter_, **Red Man **_ ronweasley , _**BOUM BOUM **_ seamusfinnigan, _**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ deanthomas_

**Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat _: _ deanthomas _Mais n'importe quoi, l'écoutez pas les amis, je connais les femmes, j'en ai déjà vu pleins et tout et tout

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: _ nevillelondubat _Oui tu as du voir pleins de femmes, Londubat, ta grand-mère, ta mère… ah non ta mère est internée car elle est folle ! #mouahaha #teamméchant #jtaicassé

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: _dragomalefoy _T'es vraiment une tepu Malefoy ! Comme ta mère !

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: _ harryjamespotter _Mais la mienne elle est vivante.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: Je m'ennuie, RT si je transforme Dudley en cochon, FAV si je lui lance un impardonnable.

**Service des usages abusifs de la magie **_ mafaldahopkrik _: _ harryjamespotter _AVERTISSEMENT Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes encore un sorcier de premier cycle. Mes sentiments distingués.

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _: _ harryjamespotter _Elle a raison tu sais, tu ne peux pas te défouler sur ce pauvre Moldu, mets toi à sa place !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: _ hermionegranger _Je ne peux pas me mettre à sa place, Hermione, la place est trop grande je risquerai de m'enfoncer.

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger : harryjamespotter _ Je pensais que tu avais plus de classe que ça, t'en prendre à son poids ! Ce n'est peut-être pas sa faute !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : hermionegranger _C'est la vérité ! Il a mangé plus de Kinder Bueno que Tsonga pendant toute sa carrière !

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger : harryjamespotter _Ne me dit pas que tu regardes la télévision moldue ! Oh Harry, c'est formidable nous allons pouvoir discuter pendant des heures de Disney Channel ou de TF1 !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : hermionegranger _Ecoute Hermione, je pense que les chaînes que je regarde ne sont pas celles qui t'intéressent !

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _: _ harryjamespotter _Voyons, je regarde toutes les chaînes !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: _ hermionegranger _J'espère pas pour toi… #sousentendus

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _ Incroyable, j'ai suivi _ ronweasley_ et j'ai gagné 159 abonnés ! Essaye toi aussi.

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley : harryjamespotter _Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire, on a juste beaucoup de cousins Weasley.

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy : _ _ronweasley ginnyweasley _les Weasley vous vous reproduisez comme des chiens c'est normal.

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : dragomalefoy _C'est marrant parce que je me rappelle de toi dans ton bel habit de fouine.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _, **Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger, _**Cat'Animagus **_ minervamcgonagall _et **Fol Œil **_ alastormaugrey _ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ ronweasley_

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter :_ Coucou les amis, je vous invite au McDo de Little Whinging pour mon anniversaire, ce sera à 12h30 ! RT si tu viens !

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _, **Red Man **_ ronweasley , _**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley, _**Football Team **_ deanthomas_**, BOUM BOUM **_ seamusfinnigan_**, Le Ronflak Cornu existe**_ lunalovegood_**, Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat _**, Fashion & Love **_ lavandebrown_**, The Most Beautiful Twin **_ parvatipatil_**, Mon appareil photo est un Canon **_ colincrivey_**, Je te nem **_ chochang , _**Gred & Forge **_ fredetgeorgeweasley, _**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres **_ lordvoldemort _ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ harryjamespotter_

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: Ce fut un anniversaire mémorable ! Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que _ lordvoldemort_ n'arrive et me vole mon Happy Meal. Il a, par la suite, tenté de me tuer.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : lordvoldemort _Si tu vois ce hogtweet, sache que tu auras des nouvelles de mon avocat.

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres **_ lordvoldemort : harryjamespotter _Et qui est ton avocat ?

**I'm Fruiiiiiiit **_ dobby _: _ lordvoldemort _Je suis l'avocat de _ harryjamespotter _! Car c'est mon ami !

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres **_ lordvoldemort _: Lolilol c'est trop mignon !

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger : _Au Terrier #TweetLocalisation avec _ harryjamespotter _et tous les Weasley (désolée si je vous mentionne tous, y aura pas assez de place)

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _J'aime voir son sourire le matin…

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: _ ronweasley _Tu parles de moi ?

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : harryjamespotter _Euh… non.

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _: Aujourd'hui, je joue au Quidditch avec mon copain et j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or avant lui. Bonne nouvelle ? Oui, ça c'était avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer et à menacer de se suicider. Mon copain ? Oui c'est _ harryjamespotter_ le survivant. VDM.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: _ginnyweasley _Je ferais mieux de sortir avec _hermionegranger _, au moins, je serais sûr de ne jamais perdre au Quidditch contre elle.

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger : harryjamespotter _Bien que ta proposition soit alléchante, je me vois au regret de te dire non car je suis prise.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: Hey les amis ! _ hermionegranger _et _ronweasley _ont enfin forniqué !

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger : _ _harryjamespotter _ Nous ne forniquons pas ! Nous avons des rapports d'amour !

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : hermionegranger _et _ harryjamespotter _Si vous pourriez arrêter d'afficher ça sur Hogtweet s'il-vous-plaît ! Sinon Red Man deviendra Paprika Man !

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley : ronweasley _Ne t'inquiètes pas frérot, j'ai eu la bonté d'informer Maman vu qu'elle n'a pas Hogtweet.

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : ginnyweasley _ tu as intérêt à aller lui dire que c'est faux sinon je lui raconte ce que je sais sur tes passe-temps dans les placards à balais à Poudlard !

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley : _ _ronweasley _Tu ne sais rien du tout !

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : ginnyweasley _Si j'ai volé la Carte du Maraudeur de _harryjamespotter_ pendant que vous vous cachiez dans les placards et j'ai donc su que vous étiez dedans !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : ronweasley _T'inquiètes, gros, j'ai fait ça correctement.

**Je te nem **_ chochang : _Mes larmes coulent.

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger : _Les vacances d'été s'achèvent, le retour à Poudlard est imminent, les cours vont débuter et nos esprits vont se délecter d'apprentissages mérités.

**Cat'animagus **_ minervamcgonagall _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ hermionegranger_

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _Demain, retour à Poudlard, ma maison.

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: _harryjamespotter _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'es trop pauvre pour t'acheter une maison ?

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : dragomalefoy _Et toi t'es trop pauvre pour t'acheter une bonne baguette ?

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: Le nouvel après-shampooing Franck Provost est vraiment fabuleux. Détrôneras-t-il celui de l'Oréal ?

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy : hermionegranger _Hé Sang-de-bourbe, je t'ai acheté un baume démêlant pour ta tignasse de merde ! Remercie-moi !

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger : _ _dragomalefoy _Merci pour cet illustre geste, seulement, as-tu assez d'argent pour t'acheter une virilité une bonne fois pour toutes ?

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _, **Red Man **_ ronweasley , _**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley, _**Football Team **_ deanthomas_**, BOUM BOUM **_ seamusfinnigan_**, Le Ronflak Cornu existe**_ lunalovegood_**, Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat _**, Fashion & Love **_ lavandebrown_**, The Most Beautiful Twin **_ parvatipatil_et 70 autres personnes ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de_ hermionegranger_

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !

**Ouistiti **_ ronweasley : _Voie 9 ¾ #tweetlocalisation

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _et **Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger _ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de **Oustiti **_ ronweasley_

**Ouistiti **_ ronweasley : _On arrive à Poudlard !

**Ouistiti **_ ronweasley : _ Hey ! Pourquoi mon pseudo a changé ?!

**Ouistiti **_ ronweasley : _Pourquoi je m'appelle Ouistiti ?

**Ouistiti **_ ronweasley : _C'est bon j'ai compris ! _dragomalefoy _c'est toi qui a piraté mon compte pour changer mon pseudo ! C'est complètement débile !

**L'oréal **_ dragomalefoy : _ _ronweasley _Pas de cadavre, pas de preuve de crime. #mouahaha #machiavélique #rusé #serpentard

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _: Les premières années sont de plus en plus petits chaque année.

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger : ronweasley _Tu ne prends pas à cœur ton rôle de Préfet Ronald ! Accueille-les !

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : hermionegranger _Je ne prends pas mon rôle mais je peux te prendre toi haha !

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : ronweasley _et _ hermionegranger _Hop hop hop, calmez vos hormones, vous deux, y a des gosses.

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ** _lordvoldemort : harryjamespotter _Je t'ai écris un poème mais je peux te le jouer en rap. Le voici :

T'es trop moche Harry Potter

C'est quand que tu meurs

Je vais trop te tuer

A la fin de l'année.

N'aie pas peur

C'est comme ça Potter

Tu vas rejoindre tes parents

Parce que t'es qu'un enfant.

C'est la chanson des Ténèbres

Et c'est vraiment funèbre.

Je te dédie cette chanson

Avoue que t'as des frissons !

Crains-moi

Car cette fois

Tu vas mourir

Et moi de rire !

_**Via **_


	3. Chapter 3

_De retour pour un 3e chapitre qui m'a bien fait rire en l'écrivant ! Enjoy :D_

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Red Man** _ ronwe__asley_ : RT si t'as reçu un pull en laine made in Weasley. #Noel

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _, **Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley, _**Gred & Forge **_ fredetgeorgeweasley , _**Les dragons de Roux-manie ** _charlieweasley, _**I Love Fudge **_ percyweasley_, **Steak Saignant **_ billweasley _ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ ronweasley_

**Les dragons de Roux-manie **_ billweasley _: Lançons une pétition pour que Maman arrête de nous mettre des lettres sur nos pulls. #YenAMarre

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _Perso j'ai jamais eu de lettres, toujours des dessins trop classes ! Ca vous arrive jamais ? #Privilégié #Chouchou

**Parchemin neuf **_ hermionegranger : _Et pourquoi moi j'ai jamais rien ?

**Red Sister ** _ ginnyweasley : _ _ hermionegranger _Bah t'es pas de la famille.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _: _ ginnyweasley hermionegranger _ Moi non plus j'ai pas de famille Hermione #TeamOrphelin mais au moins j'ai des cadeaux : D #TeamContent

**L'Oréal **_ dragomalefoy _: Trop content de mon nouveau vanity avec shampooing, après-shampooing, masque et sérum anti-frizz #Love #Loreal #Elsève

**Sexy Girl **_ pansyparkinson _: _dragomalefoy _ Ravie que ça t'ait plu mon doudou #CoeurSurToi

**Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat : _MERCI GRAND-MERE ! J'ai eu un nouveau crapaud ! Une crapaude ! Je l'ai appelé Trisha. Trévor et Trisha. Ca sonne bien.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : nevillelondubat _Pourquoi des crapauds sincèrement ? T'as pas un animal mignon à ramener dans le dortoir nan ?

**Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat : harrypotter _ Le crapaud est une créature fascinante !

**Le Ronflak Cornu existe **_ lunalovegood_ : _nevillelondubat _En effet, tu savais que sa bave protège des brûlures de Salamandre ?

**Main Verte **_ nevillelondubat : _ _lunalovegood _C'est la baaaaase !

**Parchemin Neuf **_ hermionegranger : _Le bal de Noël était fabuleux. Les Bizarr's Sister ont fait un malheur. Oh, ça rime ! #gueuledebois

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ hermionegranger_

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _Mettre du Whisky Pur Feu dans le jus de citrouille des intellos : trop drôle ! #Noel #alcool #fun

**Red Man **_ ronweasley , _**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley , _**BOUM BOUM **_ seamusfinnigan, _**Football Team **_ deanthomas _et 20 autres personnes ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ harryjamespotter . _

**Cat'animagus **_ minervamcgonagall _: _ harryjamespotter _Vous êtes puéril Potter. Une retenue et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

**Magicomuscle** _ cormacmclaggen _: Je t'ai vu te trémousser sur la piste _hermionegranger _Comment tu zouk trop bien sisi ça te dit un RDV galant… ou pas galant ? :P #sousentendus #sextime

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _cormacmclaggen_

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : cormacmclaggen _Hé comment tu parles à ma meuf là ? J'vais te niquer tu vas voir. C'EST MA COPINE. Pas la tienne #PasTouche

**Magicomuscle** _ cormacmclaggen _: T'inquiètes camarade, on partage ? #KinderBueno

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté de hogtweet de _ cormacmclaggen_

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : harryjamespotter _merci de ton soutien, gros, ça fait plaisir.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : ronweasley _Tu sais ce qu'on dit, frère, les potes avant les putes.

**Parchemin neuf **_ hermionegranger _: _harrypotter _Cette dénomination m'est-elle adressée ?

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : hermionegranger _Oui mais c'est gentil t'en fais pas, tu resteras ma Sistah à tout jamais 3 3

**Parchemin neuf **_ hermionegranger : harryjamespotter _Et toi tu seras toujours mon Bestoooh préféré !

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : hermionegranger harrypotter _ Et moi j'suis qui, le voisin de palier ? #PasContent

**Parchemin neuf **_ hermionegranger : ronweasley _Toi aussi t'es mon Bestoooh pas d'inquiétudes.

MESSAGES PRIVES :

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _à **I'm a survivor** _harryjamespotter : _Tu as vu le même hogtweet que moi ?

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _à **Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley : _Oui, Ron écoute Celestina Moldubec en boucle depuis des heures #saturation

**Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _à **I'm a survivor** _harryjamespotter _: D'accord… au fait, rendez-vous dans le placard à balai de l'aile droite du 4ème étage dans 10 minutes, on l'a pas testé.

FIN DES MESSAGES PRIVES.

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _Elle avait les mots… m'a rendu accro… je voyais déjà l'avenir dans ses braaaas… #Musique #Triste

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être une pâquerette… cette fleur que l'on arrache et que l'on piétine sans regret. #Poème #Triste

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron  
Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut  
Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion  
Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud #musique #CelestinaMoldubec **via **

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _L'amour commence par un sourire, grandit avec un baiser et meurt d'une larme. #Triste #Citation #PasContent #Larme

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _Le temps passe mais les souvenirs restent… #Songe #Triste #Citation

**Je te nem **_ chochang : ronweasley _Tu as l'air triste. Tu veux être mon ami ?

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : chochang _Non.

**Je te nem **_ chochang : _est en train de pleurer.

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _: Depuis que je suis loin de toi, je suis comme loin de moi.

**Magicomuscle **_ cormacmclaggen : _Ton père est-il un médicomage ? Il doit me guérir de ma fièvre d'amour.

**Magicomuscle **_ cormacmclaggen : _Ton père est-il Auror ? Car ton sourire m'éblouit comme un Expelliarmus ?

**Magicomuscle **_ cormacmclaggen : _Ton père est-il Dumbledore ? Car je vois des demi-lunes dans tes prunelles.

**Fashion & Love **_ parvatipatil _: Vous voulez tout savoir sur votre signe Astrologique ? Suivez _ sybilletrelawney _

**Le Vrai Horoscope **_ sybilletrelawney _: Le Lion connaîtra des présages de mort en cette dernière semaine de l'année.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ sybilletrelawney _

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _Pour pas changer. Selon _sybilletrelawney _je devrais être mort 355445 fois depuis le début de l'année. RT si tu trouves ça bizarre. FAV si en fait je suis mort et je le sais pas ( dédicace à fantomebinns )

**Magicomuscle **_ cormacmclaggen : _Ton père est-il un elfe de maison ? Car je te servirais jusqu'à ma mort.

**Magicomuscle **_ cormacmclaggen : _Ton père travaille-t-il à Gringotts ? Car tu vaux tout l'or du monde.

**Le Vrai Horoscope ** _sybilletrelawney _: Le Poisson aura d'importants problèmes émotionnels en cette dernière semaine de l'année.

**Red Man **_ ronweasley _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _sybilletrelawney _

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _OMMGGGG suivez tous le Hogtweet de _ sybilletrelawney _elle dit la vérité :O :O :O

**Parchemin neuf **_ hermionegranger : _Je ne comprends pas certaines personnes…

**Magicomuscle **_ cormacmclaggen : _Ton père est-il un Mangemort ? Car mon cœur est tatoué de ta marque.

**Magicomuscle **_ cormacmclaggen : _Ton père est-il apothicaire ? Car tu as empoisonné mon cœur.

**Magicomuscle **_ cormacmclaggen : _Hey _hermionegranger _j'espère que tu vois bien mes tweets. #Love

**Parchemin neuf **_ hermionegranger : cormacmclaggen _Bien essayé mais mon père est moldu.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ hermionegranger_

**Cake Power **_ vincentcrabbe _: est en couple avec **Big Food **_ gregorygoyle _

**L'Oréal **_ dragomalefoy : vincentcrabbe gregorygoyle _Beaucoup de bonheur mes pouffiasses : D #Love #CoeurSurVous

**Big Food **_ gregorygoyle : dragomalefoy _Cette période de fêtes nous a rendu frivoles !

**Cake Power **_ vincentcrabbe _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ gregorygoyle_

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _Tous ces couples qui m'entourent me font sentir si seul. #Depression

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _Tu es l'amour de ma vie même si je ne suis qu'un chapitre de la tienne. #TweetVisé #Depression #Love

MESSAGES PRIVES :

**Parchemin neuf **_ hermionegranger a _**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _Harry, je m'inquiète pour Ron, qu'a-t-il ? Il traverse une période de crise ? J'ai lu à la bibliothèque qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un traumatisme sensoriel et cognitif du à la sécrétion de cellules en surabondance.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _à **Parchemin neuf **_ hermionegranger : _Oui, en langage humain ça s'appelle une peine de cœur.

**Parchemin neuf **_ hermionegranger a _**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _Une peine de cœur ? Arrête ! La Dragoncelle à son âge ?

FIN DES MESSAGES PRIVES.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _Les meufs ne comprennent vraiment rien à la vie.

**Red Man **_ ronweasley , _**Main verte **_ nevillelondubat, _**BOUM BOUM **_ seamusfinnigan ,_**Football Team **_ deanthomas, _**Snake not Snape **_ severusrogue _et 40 autres personnes ont rehogtweeté ça.

**Snake not Snape **_ severusrogue : harryjamespotter _Votre mère non plus ne comprenait rien quand il s'agissait de choisir ses hommes. #Bam

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : severusrogue _MON PERE ETAIT UN HOMME BIEN ! Vous êtes jaloux parce que lui c'était un beau gosse et vous un boloss !

**Tout Poudlard **a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _harryjamespotter._

**Magicomuscle **_ cormacmclaggen : _Aujourd'hui, une jolie fille me demande si ma baguette est bien rigide. Je sors ma baguette pour le lui prouver. Elle parlait de ma baguette MAGIQUE, je ne l'avais pas interprété comme cela. VDM

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _et **Red Sister **_ ginnyweasley _ont rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _ cormacmclaggen._

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _Je voudrais être un vif d'or pour que tu m'attrapes à mains nues. #Citation

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _J'aimerai devenir la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit. #Musique #Espoir

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _J'essaye de t'oublier avec une autre, le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes, j'essaye mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi. #Musique #Bad

**Le Vrai Horoscope **_ sybilletrelawney : _La qualité du Lion = l'écoute.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter _a rehogtweeté le hogtweet de _sybilletrelawney._

**I'm a survivor ** _ harryjamespotter : _Je confirme, je suis vraiment un ami très à l'écoute.

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _Envie de mourir. RT si je me lance un Avada Kedavra, FAV si je prends un philtre de Mort vivante.

**I'm a survivor **_ harryjamespotter : _ _ronweasley _Ou plonge dans un lac rempli d'Inferi. #JeTaide

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _J'ai vraiment des amis très compréhensifs…

**Cake Power **_ vincentcrabbe : _De retour sur le marché du célibat.

**L'Oréal **_ dragomalefoy : vincentcrabbe _Il s'est passé quoi ma poule ?

**Cake Power **_ vincentcrabbe : _ _dragomalefoy _Pas trop envie d'en parler…

**Big Food **_ gregorygoyle : _ _dragomalefoy _Azi je balance tout là, rien à foutre ce batard de _vincentcrabbe _il m'a volé mon gâteau, j'accepte pas c'est quoi ça ce manque de respect total. J'me tire !

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _Les plus belles histoires sont celles que l'on a pas le temps de vivre. #JustSaying #True #Love #Triste

**Red Man **_ ronweasley : _ Rien n'est plus trompeur qu'une photo : On croit fixer un moment heureux pour l'_éternité_ alors qu'on ne crée que de la nostalgie. On appuie sur le déclencheur, et hop, une seconde plus tard, l'instant à disparu comme le sorcier disparaît de sa carte de chocogrenouilles.


End file.
